(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus, and in particular to a technique for improving convenience for the user when transmitting image data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
With significant progress in information communication techniques in recent years, it is now possible to select from among various communication methods such as e-mail, FTP (File Transfer Protocol) and SMB (Server Message Block), in addition to facsimile. Accordingly, MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) are equipped with functions that enable various methods to be used for transmitting and receiving image data obtained by reading a document with a scanner.
It is the sender who determines which of the communication functions included in the MFP to use to transmit image data. Therefore, unless the sender pays any particular caution to the convenience of the receiver, there is no allowance for the convenience of the receiver. For instance, it may be the receiver's preference to save received image data as an electronic file, rather than printing it, due to large amounts of image data being received from numerous sources. However, if the sender transmits image data by facsimile, it will be printed regardless of the receiver's wishes.
In response to this kind of problem, an MFP has been proposed that enables the receiver to designate whether received image data is to be printed, to be stored as an electronic file, or to be transferred to another apparatus. Using this kind of MFP means that received image data can be processed in the manner designated by the receiver, regardless of which communication method was used. In addition, the sender does not need to take the convenience of the receiver into consideration.
A further problem is that transmission of image data may fail for reasons such as the state of the MFP on the reception side. The present inventors focused on the fact that in such a case the image data may be able to be transmitted without failure if an attempt is made to transmit the image data via another transmission path or by using another transmission method. However, whichever communication method is used, it is usually necessary to input a sequence of ten or more letters and/or numbers in order to designate a new transmission destination for the image data. For instance, in the case of a facsimile, it is necessary to input a fax number, while in the case of an e-mail, it is necessary to input an e-mail address, and in the case of FTP, it is necessary to input an FTP server address.
When there is a relatively large number of destinations to which image data is to be transmitted, it is not just having to store each of the numerous destinations that is inconvenient and even extremely tedious for the user, but also having to input such destinations. There are also problems such as image data being transmitted to the wrong destination. To this end, a technique has been disclosed for pre-storing a plurality of transmission destinations and transmission methods with respect to a single party in a destination information storage part, and determining one from amongst the plurality.
This provides improved convenience for the user when transmitting image data, as well as avoiding problems such as transmitting image data to the wrong destination. However, while a single MFP is used as an image transmission apparatus by numerous users, if the administration of the apparatus is entrusted to a specific administrator, it is likely that administrator will be in charge of administration of destination information. For this reason, a problem arises that when a destination that one of the majority of users of the MFP needs to use is not already registered in the MFP, the user, unable to add the destination to those already registered himself/herself, will end up having to input the destination manually.